


Spent

by jelazakazone



Series: Magic revealed [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2012, M/M, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur accidentally discovers Merlin has magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spent

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetad. Trying to play around with magic reveals. Find it [here on LJ.](http://jelazakazone.livejournal.com/557543.html)

Spent, Arthur tried to absorb what he knew he saw.  Merlin, incanting a spell.    
  
Merlin had not been aware of Arthur and Arthur was so enraged, he had been paralyzed.  He could feel the anger rising in him, stuffing his head up, wanting to come roaring out of his mouth, but he pushed that feeling down and spun around, silent in his retreat.  
  
He went directly to the training grounds to hack away at the dummy.  It felt good to take his aggression out on something physical.  It was a relief to attack something tangible.  Unfortunately, it did nothing to erase either his feelings or the fact that Merlin had magic.  He knew he was going to have to  do something.  In the meantime, Arthur decided he would hack at this post until it fell apart.  Or his arms fell off.  Or he figured out what to do.  
  
He did not figure out what to do, nor did he destroy the dummy.  His arms might as well have fallen off as they were numb from the punishing he gave the dummy.  Soaked from exertion, Arthur made his way to his chambers, hoping that his tears would be disguised by the sweat dripping off his face and his red face if he ran into someone.  
  
Arthur did not run into anyone.  Until he got to his chambers where he ran into Merlin.  As Arthur opened the door to enter the room, Merlin turned around and opened his mouth.  
  
“Shut up Merlin.”  
  
Merlin’s mouth worked, but nothing came out.  Agitated, he threw his practice sword on the table.    
  
Pacing, he said, “Merlin.  Everyone close to me has betrayed me.  I thought you were the only one I could trust, but even you betrayed me.”  
  
Arthur turned and looked Merlin directly in the eyes, “Please, tell me why.”  
  
“Wha, what are you talking about?”  
  
“Merlin.  I saw you doing magic earlier today.  I  saw it.  I didn’t want to believe it, but I  saw you.  How could I have been so stupid?  Why?  Why!?”  
  
“Oh, Arthur.  I never wanted it to be like this.  I’ve wanted to tell you for years, but the timing was never right.”  
  
Arthur slumped down into a chair, raising a hand to rub his forehead as though he could rub out years of hatred and distrust of magic users.  
  
Emboldened by Arthur’s lack of response, Merlin continued.  “I have never used magic to harm you.  It has always been my destiny to protect you and work with you to form Albion.  All I’ve ever wanted is your safety and safety for magic users.”  
  
Arthur sighed.    
  
“I always believed there was something about you, Merlin.  I knew there was something I was missing.  But I never believed it was this.”  
  
Tears welled up in Merlin’s eyes.  
  
“Oh, don’t you cry.  Don’t you dare cry.  You have not earned that privilege.”  
  
Against any sort of sense, Merlin approached Arthur cautiously, head bowed.  When he reached the chair, he knelt and gave obeisance to Arthur.  
  
Arthur gaped.  Merlin waited calmly, not looking.  
  
“Merlin, your trust in me is touching, but my hands are tied.  The people expect me to take care of them and that means executing sorcerers.”  
  
Trusting blue eyes looked up at Arthur.  
  
“My lord, you are the king now and you have compassionately proclaimed that Druids are under your protection.  Am I any different or less than a Druid?”  
  
Tears that Arthur had been holding back fell freely.  
  
“No,” Arthur choked back a sob.  “No.  I cannot imagine going on without you, Merlin.  I need you.”  
  
Arthur let out a long breath, relieved that he would not have to see Merlin banished or worse, executed.  He extended a hand.  Long fingers closed over his rough skin, gently squeezing, giving comfort, as always, knowing exactly what he needed.


End file.
